Lee Yong-baek
, plasticien contemporain coréen, né en 1966 à Gimpo. Vit et travaille à Gimpo, Corée. Biographie Lee Yong-baek a vu le jour en 1966 à Gimpo, une petite agglomération située à l’ouest de Séoul, il poursuit des études d'art à Séoul. De 1991 à 1996, il étudie l'art en Allemagne et parcourt le monde. Il rentre en Corée en 1996, et deux ans plus tard, une galerie d’art lui propose d’exposer ses œuvres. Malheureusement, un nouveau conservateur a été nommé et il a annulé le projet six mois avant la date prévue. Je suis allé voir le conservateur du Musée d’art Sungkok, que je ne connaissais pas du tout, et lui ai demandé de m’accorder juste une demi-heure pour lui parler de mes projets. Il a alors accepté d’accueillir mon exposition. Et ce conservateur n’était autre que Lee Won-il, qui vient de décéder il y a quelques mois. Pour une exposition qui présentait un artiste méconnu, moi en l’occurrence, nous avons eu de la chance, car elle a beaucoup attiré et a reçu un bon accueil de la critique. En 2000, il expose une œuvre interactive, intitulée Emotion artificielle où les visiteurs devaient entendre la respiration d’une vache à l’agonie, mais elle n’a attiré que trente visiteurs. Un tel manque d’intérêt le choque, et il décide d'arrêter. À défaut de se vendre, une œuvre expérimentale doit au moins recevoir quelques encouragements. En 2001, il se lance dans la réalisation d’émissions de télévision. Il gagne sa vie en plongeant par trente mètres de profondeur, chargé d’équipements lourds pour faire des prises de vue destinées à des documentaires sur la nature. À partir de cette époque, où il était âgé d’une trentaine d’années, et jusqu’à l’année dernière, Lee Yong-baek a donc exercé la profession de documentariste et a consacré les revenus qu’il en tirait à ses activités artistiques. Parmi ses films documentaires, figurent également des présentations de monuments historiques coréens tels que le Temple de Bulguk, que lui avaient commandées l’Office du patrimoine culturel pour son site internet. C’est à l’âge de quarante et un ans qu’il allait enfin vendre sa première œuvre d’art. Sur une petite hauteur de Gimpo, il s’est fait construire une maison et un atelier, et a aménagé son studio d’artiste dans une construction en béton réalisée trois ans auparavant. Pour Lee Yong-baek, les trois artistes contemporains les plus importants du monde sont John Cage, Nam June Paik (Paik Nam-june) et Joseph Beuys, dont l’expression avant-gardiste et interactive fondée sur l’emploi des supports actuels a entrainé un changement de paradigme dans bien des disciplines artistiques. Sa rencontre avec le second, qui est le père de l’art vidéo, allait définitivement imprimer sa marque sur l’artiste. En 2011, il se voit confier la totalité du pavillon coréen de la Biennale de Venise 2011. Il expose quatorze de ses œuvres, sous le titre général L’amour n’est plus, mais la blessure guérira. Ce pavillon contient les installations L’ange soldat et Miroir brisé, la sculpture La Pietà et le tableau Poissons en plastique. Il déclare : Les lieux avaient des airs de champ de bataille. Le pavillon américain, qui expose un tank retourné sur le toit, aurait coûté quatre millions de dollars. La concurrence faisait rage, alors je me suis dit : « D’accord, entrez tous en guerre, mais moi j’irai dans le sens contraire ». Puisque les pavillons de pays donnaient dans un style agressif, j’ai décidé d’accrocher en haut du pavillon des tenues militaires de camouflage décolorées à fleurs. L’uniforme militaire, de même que le linge, symbolise un temps mort, ou la paix, c’est-à-dire la volonté de ne pas s’engager dans une guerre. Comme on a parlé de mes œuvres dans la presse internationale, elles ont été sur toutes les bouches et les gens m’ont fait part de leur enthousiasme. Déclarations J’ai participé à des manifestations, mais je ne faisais pas partie des purs et durs. Un jour, j’ai jeté une pierre sur un policier anti-émeute, qui est tombé et par la suite, je n’ai plus jamais recommencé. Dans les studios d’art du lycée, les enseignants étaient divisés en modernistes et adeptes de l’art populaire. Je détestais les uns comme les autres. Quand je repense à cette époque, je me rends compte que notre génération, qui avait suivi ses études sous le régime de Park Chung-hee, s’était accoutumée à la répression. L’art populaire n’était pas si différent que cela. Face à l’apparition de doctrines, d’organisations et de règnes autoritaires, il ne diffère en rien de la position du modernisme. Toute personne qui impose une vision du monde donnée et la perpétue ne peut en aucun cas être artiste. Quand j’étudiais en Allemagne, entre 1991 et 1996, j’ai vu un jour des étudiants qui couraient partout sur le campus. J’ai demandé à l’un d’eux ce qui se passait et il m’a répondu que Nam June Paik était là ! Je les ai suivis et je l’ai vu de loin. Une autre fois, j’étais dans une galerie d’art pour acheter des livres et je l’ai croisé par hasard. Quand je lui ai dit que j’étais un étudiant coréen, il m’a invité à manger. Nous avons dné dans un hôtel où nous sommes restés plusieurs heures. Comme je lui disais que je ne savais pas quoi faire après mes études, il m’a répondu : « Vous avez encore des choses à apprendre à l’école ? Partez en Corée, aux États-Unis ou ailleurs, pourvu que vous puissiez exercer votre art ». Il m’a aussi conseillé d’apprendre à distinguer ce qui est drôle de ce qui est intéressant. Pendant mes études à l’étranger, je me suis lancé dans la création expérimentale. Si le public y réagissait positivement, j’arrêtais immédiatement le travail et passais à autre chose. À l’époque où je cherchais à savoir que faire de ma vie, j’ai été marqué par cette phrase lue dans un livre : « Si l’on pose un piège pour attraper un lapin, après avoir réussi, il faudra enlever le piège ». J’ai mis cette idée en pratique dans ma vie. L’art est un moyen de communication. Une fois que celle-ci a eu lieu, il faut se défaire des moyens employés. Après mes études à l’étranger, je me suis débarrassé de la plupart de mes créations, qui auraient pu remplir deux conteneurs, et n’ai ramené au pays que des œuvres sur papier. J’exploite de nombreux supports, car j’ai vécu une période où la liberté artistique et d’expression était réprimée. J’ai commencé mes études en 1985 à l’Université Hongik, où tous les professeurs sans aucune exception adhéraient au courant du minimalisme. Je suis tout à fait opposé à un tel enseignement, qui n’accepte qu’une seule méthode et un seul point de vue. Si je suis allé à l’université, c’était pour produire moi-même des œuvres, mais la créativité y était étouffée et j’avais un sentiment d’oppression. Pendant la dictature militaire, on pratiquait aussi beaucoup l’autocensure. L’art, tel que je le conçois, doit participer de l’évolution des idées et des manières de voir. Mais en ce temps-là, on avait l’impression de vivre dans une maison dirigée par un patriarche à l’esprit étroit et conservateur. Hors du campus, une autre voix se faisait entendre, celle de l’art populaire. J’avais du mal à assumer cette dichotomie. J’ai l’intime conviction que l’art participe des libertés individuelles et peut donc inciter autrui à se libérer, chose irréalisable à l’époque où j’étais étudiant. Je n’ai donc eu d’autre choix que de partir à l’étranger. Je me suis efforcé d’y vivre aussi libre que possible, dans les limites que m’imposait la loi. Au début, j’étais très attiré par le process art, où mes œuvres cessaient d’exister après avoir été exposées et c’est pourquoi je me suis muni d’un caméscope pour les filmer. Comprenant ensuite qu’il me serait difficile de rivaliser avec les Occidentaux sur leur propre terrain de la peinture et de la sculpture conventionnelles, je me suis lancé dans l’art vidéo naissant pour être en compétition sur un pied d’égalité. J’allais ainsi aborder des méthodes différentes par l’expérimentation. Expositions (sélection) *2011 Biennale de Venise 2011, pavillon coréen *2010 Plastic Garden - Korean Contemporary Art 2010 - Minsheng Art Museum, Shanghai *2009 Peppermint Candy : Contemporary Art from Korea in Seoul - National Museum of Contemporary ** A Different Similarity: Towards the Sea - Santralistanbul, Istanbul *2008 Lee Yongbaek - Arario Cheonan, Cheonan-si ** Transpop: Korea/Vietnam Remix - Yerba Buena Center for the Arts, San Francisco **Fantasy Studio Project - A Foundation - Liverpool *2007 Lee Yong-baek - Arario Beijing, Pekin ** Digital Playground 2007 - Total Museum of Contemporary Art, Seoul *2002 4e Biennale de Gwangju - PAUSE Galerie Catégorie:Naissance en 1966 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain coréen